


Letters

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Explosions, Probably gonna add onto this, Traitor!Wilbur, Traitor!techno, l'manburg, letter format, not beta read we die like l'manburg, villain!techno, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Phil gets a letter from Wilbur.~~~Or, a short scene after the explosions
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Look at L'Manburg in all it's glory

**Author's Note:**

> LAHDKDHAKSHKAGSJA I LOVED IT

_Dear Phil,_

_I hope you enjoyed your day at the SMP today. You know, I loved it all._

_Your face as I pushed the button! Oh how wonderful it was. I must say, what role did you have other than trying to stop me? Did you even know Techno was the other traitor?_

_Maybe if you payed attention to your younger siblings more. Maybe it could have stopped._

_But now look at the dents of where L'Manburg once stood. Isn't it lovely?_

_I do wish to see you again, Phil._

_Love, Wilbur._


	2. The Void Sits in Silence

Phil gripped the letter in his fists. His hands tensed as he read the final few lines. Did he really not pay attention enough to the previous letters? How did he let Will get this far off the tracks? 

He swears he never meant for it to become this bad. 

He remembers the letters that were sent by all three of his younger brothers. He remembers the day Wilburs insanity started. Should he have payed more attention? 

He's always known Techno had a thirst for blood, everyone did. But he didn't know he would take it this far for anarchy. 

And Tommy. Poor Tommy. The poor hand writing written as if it were written desperately, hoping for any sort of escape from Pogtopia. 

He really should have payed more attention. 

Phil stands, the craters in front of him, the bloodshed and destruction caused by his own brothers. He talks to the dark abyss of the night, asking for answers. He waits, waiting for the void to give him an answer. 

It never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now onto a proper long fic hehe


End file.
